From Always to Zealous
by TealcIsTheBomb
Summary: The ABC's of Caskett. Some fluffy, some angsty, and some a little steamy.
1. Always

**So this is my first foray into the Castle FF and I'm a bit nervous. That said I appreciate any feedback, good or bad, I'm ready for it. OK then well enjoy, I hope.**

Rick held to her hand tightly, surprised by the strength she was able to return considering the amount of of pain she had to be in. Closing his eyes against this surreal situation he prayed to whatever being above to protect her, to make everything okay. A gutteral groan emitted from the woman below him caused them to snap back open and take in the sight of her. Her face was lined deeply as the pain continued to wash over her form, her hair that she had meticulously placed this morning was either plastered to her face or sticking out at odd angles. The writer leaned over her prone form and couldn't stop the flow of words from his lips. "Hold on Kate, it's ok, everything is going to be alright. I love you, don't forget that. _Always."_When the grip she had on him suddenly slackened he felt the tears well up and roll down his cheeks. Her face was no longer drawn, the groaning had stopped, and she seemed to have collapse in on herself.

Again he closed his eyes against the moment as he prayed but the pleads were cut short as a sob caught in his throat. The room was suddenly too hot, his hands cold, and the lights were too bright. He felt the sudden need to run, to find Javi and Kevin, to call Lanie, his mom or Alexis. Leaning over Kate again he brushed back some of the sweat soaked hair and planted a kiss on her brow, "I love you so so _so much."_ He released her now limp hand and started quickly toward the door, his emotions running high and his heart rate trip hammering.

"Castle." He turned at the door and felt his heart swell even more at the sight of his wife cradling their newborn son, "I love you too." She nuzzled her nose against the soft skin of her baby and smiled widely. "Now go tell the others about our boy."

Rick opened the door to the delivery suite to be met by half the PD and the hopeful eyes of his family. "I have a son," The words caught in his throat again . "We have a son!" He was met with congratulatory hugs, slaps on his back, a few happy tears and some parting words from Lanie.

"Go take care of our girl, writer boy." Wiping the tears that had escaped during the last few minutes he could only respond with one word, _their word._

_"Always."_

**So there you have it if you think I should continue let me know or I can let it die here and change the title. **_  
_


	2. Bite

**So with your encouraging words I will continue this story and for anyone who may read this and be like 'hate it' there are only 26 letters in the alphabet so suck it up and muddle on through. *smiles***

****The man couldn't help it, she was doing again, so of course his vision strayed from his _oh so important_ game of Angry Birds to the pearly whites that currently had her lower lip trapped. Rick loved so much about this woman but of all the little things that she did throughout the day anything that involved her teeth were beyond the best. Toothy smiles, pen chewing, and worrying her lip made his eyes and _other things_ snap to attention.

The writer was fully aware what those little tiles of white were capable of, _fully and completely aware._ He expected and assumed many things of the beautiful detective and had slowly checked them off as they spent more time together. _Screamer, check. Moaner, check. Tease, BIG check. _But the one thing he never thought to add to his list was the most surprising, tantalizing and perfect thing she did, _biter._

That woman knew how to work those wonderful pieces of bone as well, if not better, than her pistol. Gentle, feather light touches on his hip bones and inner thighs. Pressure added as thetension built, the touches turning into long languid scrapes along pieces of his anatomy turning him to putty. Long nights filled with torturous pleasure but the bites he carried with him, the true reason as to why his phone was going unattended was the ones he would receive in a frenzy.

Two bodies pressed against the wall of his shower or the front door because he could just not wait to watch her lose it, to be as close as they could. His shoulder was her favorite part to clamp down on as passion slammed down upon her and although his clavicle usually took the brunt of the assault he had worn marks on his neck, chest, stomach and even back. For awhile there the man thought he was going to have to wear turtlenecks in the summer but he didn't give a damn if it came to that, not one bit.

"Castle!" He snapped back to reality so quickly he was sure that his mind suffered whiplash, he smiled at the brunette to cover up his shock. "Where were you, Castle? I've been calling you name for the past couple of minutes."

Shrugging his shoulders. "Oh I was just wondering how you'd look if you managed to actually chew your lower lip off."

"Bite me, Castle." The detective stood and went to snatch the files off her desk, only to have her wrist grabbed by him.

"_Later._" A smirk split his mouth widely as the woman visibly shivered because Kate wasn't the only one to use her teeth.


	3. Castle

**So many new adds to follows. }:^) you make me smile. A/N: if anyone wants to throw out a prompt for any letter after feel free I may go through the ABC's more than once, sorta like kindergarten. Anywho on with the show.**

Castle.

When he first met this wonderful woman she had used the title 'mister' in front of it as if he wasn't some famous author and she wasn't a fan of his. The title was soon lost as he began his _shadowing_, much to her dismay and his happiness.

Several emotions could be deciphered in the way she said his name. Breathless, loud and her voice cracking at the end meant worry and fear for his life. He had heard it several times starting with their first real case together when the killer had a gun placed to his head in the alleyway.

As they theorized it would have excitement about it and the glint in her eyes said that she not only agreed with him but was following his train of thought almost to the line.

Whispered, throaty, and sometimes with a small moan at the end meant he was doing exactly the right thing at the right time. All the ways she spoke his name by far his favorite was the one she was using right now.

"_Castle!"_ The whispered exclamation had him tiptoeing from his study to their adjoined bedroom. The sight that greeted him was beyond the most beautiful thing on the planet. His wife was in bed curled around their infant son, her smile magnetic and blinding. "_He's smiling in his sleep, Castle."_

This way, the whispered way his name left her lips, was filled with adoration, love, and _oh so much_ that couldn't be described. He knew that Kate would continue to call him by his last name and he wouldn't have it any other way.

**Did I OD you on the fluff. Well that is sure to change next letter, ****_maybe._**** I just don't know yet. Any reviews, favs, and follows are greatly appreciated and loved.**


	4. Demons

**You may ask why I am updating twice in one day. Well the answer is I has the school in the AM and seeing as I will be taking care of sick people all day I won't exactly have the time for posting tomorrow. I am going to try a post a day so on Christmas you should be reading the end of this little experiment of mine. Any who...**

****Both Rick and Kate were very intimate with the demons that could plague you in life. For the private woman her demons were very, _very_ public and for the famous author his were locked behind closed doors and never spoken of.

Her mother was murdered.

His father left before he was born.

Her father was an alcoholic.

His wife left him and his small daughter.

She was left to fight the world alone as her father spun into his addiction and her mother was gone.

After his second divorce he gave up on love and started on shallow relationships.

She never loved too deeply for fear she would one day lose that person.

_Yet..._

__Richard Castle became the best father a daughter could ask for in spite of ever having a steady father figure of his own.

Katherine Beckett saved her father's life and while her mother's death never left her and was never ok she had won the fight against the world.

_And..._

Together they found a love unlike anything either of them had ever experienced. Kate fell so deeply she could never crawl out and it didn't frighten her as she thought it might. Rick opened his heart again for everything from the happiness to the hurt.

They fought their demons and held each other's hand though the thick and thin. They also found out that their demons not only made them stronger in life but also in love.

**So not so fluffy but next chappie is definitely going to be angsty. You've been warned fair readers. You've been warned. As always any reviews are loved and not to mention they let me know if I should tweak anything. }:^**


	5. Exhale

**Ahhhh hell I just couldn't wait to post this especially since new Castle starts in less than an hour!**

****The still smoking pistol slipped from her numb fingers, her vision tunneled, and her breath caught in her throat unable to escape. She couldn't breathe if he wasn't. The hand that wasn't hanging limply at her side strayed to her abdomen.

She hadn't told him yet that he was going to be a daddy again. That after Nicholas and the miscarriage she was almost thirteen weeks along this time. Everything was supposed to be ok, they were supposed to wrap the case today, go home, eat dinner with Nick and go to bed where she would not only show him how much she loved him but tell him.

But it wasn't.

Instead he was taken hostage and now he lay on the concrete floor his eyes closed and his breath gasping a pool of crimson forming around him.

She felt Kevin and Javi rush pass her as they not only secured the scene but also tended to her downed husband. Her vision began to gray around the edges as Kevin applied pressure to the gaping hole in Castle's chest and Javi screamed into his phone for paramedics.

She still hadn't let go of that breath, the breath she had taken when the shooting started, when her husband was still upright and not fighting for his life. She couldn't let go of that breath, she just couldn't.

As the gray turned to black she saw the worried eyes of Esposito, his lips forming words she couldn't understand, his arms reaching out to her.

Kate's knees buckled, her body went limp, and in an instant Rick wasn't the only Castle on the concrete floor needing medical attention.

**Hmmmmmm...angsty oh well I will touch base on what happened with other words. I guess you'll just have to wait till then. :P**


	6. Fudge

**Well forgot to post yesterday so that means you get two. So here is the first.**

****Kate closed her book with a huff and dropped it heavily to the floor, suppressing a snicker as her husband nearly jumped out of bed. "Wha...wha." Shaking his head and rubbing at his eyes she could see his mind kick starting and begin working at full force. "_Kate? What's wrong? What's going on_?_ Do I need to call Lanine? Your dad?"_ As the writer rapid fired the questions he hopped around their bedroom grabbing clothes and failing to put them on in a panic.

"Fudge."

The hopping stopped suddenly as Rick stared at his wife, mouth agape and pants in hand. "I'm sorry it sounded like you said _fudge._" The detective smiled widely as she scooted up in the bed and placed a hand on her ever expanding waistline.

"I did." Rick dropped the pants and sat down on the bed next to his wife placing his hand on hers. "I really want some fudge."

The man leaned over and placed a kiss on the stretched skin that was showing. "You mean _he _really wants some fudge."

"Yep." The brunette couldn't help but giggle throatily as he trailed kisses up her body to her lips lingering longer than necessary before he stood and picked his pants back up. "Where are you going mister, especially after kissing me like _that?"_

Pulling his pants on and fastening the belt he gave her a crooked smile. "Fudge, remember?"

"_Oh yeah,_" She bit her lower lip as he pulled a shirt on. "Don't they sell some fudge body paint in that little shop around the corner?"

Rick's eyes widened, Kate laughed, and then he was running out the door so that both their cravings would be fulfilled all the quicker.

**So I send love to all the reviewers, followers, and favorites. You guys rock! And as promised I will get another one out tonight.**


	7. Grapefruit

**Second one for the day as I promised.**

****Her tongue was caught between her teeth as she worked desperately with the knife. When she slipped for the third time nearly cutting her palm Rick took pity upon her and decided she needed help. Standing behind her, he slipped his arms around her waist and guided her hands with his own.

Kate could feel his warm breath on the back of her neck, his hips pressed against hers, the muscles of his chest flexing as he moved. The goosebumps were instantaneous, her breath quickened, and her heart began to hammer in her chest and the writer picked up on all of it.

A deep rumbling laugh bubbled up in his chest the vibrations causing a tight spring to coil in her abdomen, needing to be released. She closed her eyes and hummed causing the man behind her to react _noticeably._ "I think that is about it then." He stepped back and Kate instantly missed the heat of his body. Plucking a piece of the now cut up fruit she spun on her heel and pressed it to the writers lips.

At first the man just flicked out his tongue tasting the juice that had started to drip down Kate's fingers. Stepping closer her hand never left its position so it wasn't much of a surprise when his lips wrapped around the citrus and her fingers sucking gently. What was a surprise, though, was when Rick wrapped an arm around the detective and picked her up sitting her on the counter next to her now forgotten breakfast. Her fingers left his mouth and carded through his short hair the other scratched at his back and her legs wrapped around his waist pulling him in so close she could feel just how aware he was of the events that were about to unfurl.

His mouth claimed hers hungrily, his hand roamed her body, his body aching for hers. Breaking the kiss their forehead touched and he could feel her smile against his lips. "Thanks for helping me with breakfast Castle."

"Anytime." As she began to pull off his shirt and he slid her pajamas off her hips, Rick Castle made a decision that the loft would never run out of grapefruit, _ever._


	8. Heave

**Well not much to say here is there...Hmmmmm not much at all...*shrugs shoulders*...ok then well here you go...**

****_Oh dear god not again!_ Was the only thing Kate could think of as she threw up, _yet again_, in the morgue's sink. It had all started this morning when she got up with a headache and sore muscles. From there it had progressed to full on body shivers and nausea she hadn't felt since the time she was shot and doped up on pain meds. She had paid homage to the porcelain throne three times since and the trash can in the break room once.

"Girl, you're not pregnant are ya?" The detective could on shake her head no as her body continued to expel whatever poison it perceived she had swallowed to make her ill. She didn't think it was possible to throw up anymore than she had but she'd be damned if her stomach wasn't going to try till her liver was swirling down the drain. She felt Lanie's hands on her forehead and heard her cluck her tongue. "Honey you are burning up!"

Kate groaned as her body settled and slumped against the giant metal sink nearly falling in only to be caught by her arms. "Thanks Lanie."

"That's not me, Kate." This time when the brunette groaned it was out of embarrassment, either one of her team had her or it was Perlmutter.

"It's me Beckett, I have you." She opened her eyes and blearily looked at her partner, raising an eyebrow out of confusion she didn't know how to form the words for the question. "Dr. Parish called me," He shrugged his shoulders. "So I cancelled the meeting at Black Pawn. No biggie."

But it was a biggie, the meeting that Castle had cancelled was a going to be a complete redesign of his contract and this time he was going to lay down the conditions to it but instead he was here. "Castle," She swallowed and winced when her throat felt like sandpaper had been taken to it. "That meeting, your contract."

"So I'll just have to do what Gina says for a couple more years." She furrowed her brow this time as he pulled of his coat and put it on her shoulders. "You're sick now and I know how much you would hate for the guys to see you like this so the wonderful Dr. Parish is going to let up make out escape out the back door." She mustered what she hoped was grateful smile and gladly accepted the arm he placed around her shoulders as they walked out of the building and to his waiting car.

"Thank you for this Castle." She instantly felt her body relax as she took her seat in the town car. Snuggling into his coat further she leaned over and put her pounding head on the writer's shoulder. "Seriously thank you."

"Anytime Kate, _anytime._" The rhythm of her pillow's breathing was soon lulling her to sleep and she had to admit to herself that all of it was worth this moment, the fever, soreness and even the dry heaving. Yep it sucked but it was more than worth getting closer to the man she had begun to have much deeper feelings for.

Lanie watched as the town car pulled away and smiled to herself. "_Only a matter of time._"


	9. Incandescent

**Well do I really have to do a disclaimer I haven't yet and no one has said anything well here goes...I don't own Castle, Kate, Alexis, Martha, Gates, Lanie, Kevin, Javi, that guy that threw Javi through the wall that one time, or Jim Beckett. Sigh, hope that covered the basis.**

****He was thrilled that he was able to pull this off. It had taken some doing but Rick was able to close the section of the this park for one night, but that was all they needed. When Kate had told him she wanted to get married in June but wasn't sure of the date she wanted he instantly had an idea pop into his head and kept it a secret up until today. The only thing he had told her was the date and let her run loose with the dresses, theme and decor that she wanted.

One huge donation, a small army of decorators, and enough food to feed a small army Rick Castle has successfully made Kate's one and done wedding the envy of everyone out there.

"You are going to tell me one day how you convinced the National Park Service to do this." He pulled her closer as they continued the slow sway to the music.

"Some things, detective, are never to be figured out." He smiled widely as she rested her forehead on his shoulder. "And the surprises aren't over yet."

Kate furrowed her brow as she looked up at her new husband. "Castle, you managed to close down a part of a national forest, decorated it with millions of Christmas lights, have the best food from Italy brought in and you say there are more surprises."

Rick looked at his watch. "In three, two, one." As the lights went out everyone froze and waited for them to come back on but instead were greeted with little flashes. One here another there slowly but surely gaining a rhythm.

"Castle..."

"Wait for it, Kate. _Just wait_" Rolling her eyes and suppressing a sigh, the woman did until the little lights all went out for about six seconds then all at once every firefly flashed on. Kate, along with every guest at the reception was in awe as the little creatures continued the complete synchronization.

"Oh my god, Castle. This is just..." She was a lost for words as the rhythm continued and although it was to dark for him to see her features clearly he could tell she was smiling brighter than she ever had before.

**A/N: This is something that actually happens in Elkwood Tennessee. The first of June in the Smoky Mountain National Forest millions of fireflies light up the night sky and they do it all at once. Don't believe me Google Firefly and Gatlinburg. **


End file.
